Pictures
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: I know I never knew her, but that girl in the picture... She was beautiful. Short Peddie Two shot. Second part up. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

I rapped my knuckles lightly on Joy's door, waiting for a signal to come in. I heard a few sniffles and a faint call of 'Come in!' before pushing the door open. Joy sat on her bed, piles of pictures surrounding her. My eye brows furrowed in confusion as I walked over to where she laid and sat beside her.

"What're you doing?" I questioned, eying the pictures that lay scattered across the bed.

"I'm just looking at some old pictures." She replied, dabbing at her red, teary eyes. I suspiciously picked up a photo and studied it. Joy had her arms wrapped around a taller girl who had red hair. They both were laughing and holding ice cream cones. I smiled slightly and tilted the photo towards Joy.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the taller girl. Tears filled Joy's eyes as she swatted them away with her hand.

"That's Patricia. My best friend. She used to live here before you came."

"Where's she now?" I wondered, watching Joy take shaky breaths.

"I'm not sure. Her body's underground, but the real Patricia... I'm hoping heaven." She whispered, staring at the picture longingly.

"She died?"

"Mhm." Joy nodded, "A couple months before you got here, she passed away."

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" I asked. I had only gotten here a few weeks before and my friendship with Joy was still new. I wasn't sure if I had the right to ask her these kind of questions.

Joy stayed silent, not wanting to answer my question, so I just dropped it. I began looking through the other pictures, smiling slightly at all the pictures of the two best friends. There were ones of just the Patricia girl, others with just Joy; most of them consisted of the two best friends together, though.

"She was in a car crash." Joy said. I glanced up at her, not knowing what she was referring to. "That's how she died."

"I'm sorry." I said, offering Joy a small smile. She smiled back before looking back at the pictures sitting in her lap.

"You remind me of her." Joy said, not looking up from the photos. "That's why I became friends with you. I knew you and Patricia would've been great friends if she was still here."

"Oh, so I'm just a replacement?" I joked. Joy grinned and shook her head.

"No. Just saying that you two are a lot alike."

* * *

That night I lay in bed, insomnia getting the best of me. The only thing I could think about was the time I had spent in Joy's room earlier. Her words kept ringing in my head.

"_She was in a car crash."_

"_You remind me of her."_

"_I knew you and Patricia would've been great friends if she was still here."_

It was a shame I hadn't gotten here on time for the semester. If I hadn't been late for the start of school, I would've gotten a chance to meet her. I know I never knew her, but that girl in the picture...

She was beautiful.

* * *

_I don't even care if this isn't my best. I don't even care that it's short. This is the first sad story I've written in a while and damn, have I missed writing these. They just flow so easily. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV**

I walked through the park, looking around. Beyond looked the same as Earth. Everything was in the same place as on Earth, the air smelled the same, the sky the same color. The people were different, though. I didn't recognize any of them.

They had all been dead when I was on Earth.

They world looked so vivid, now that I had the eyes of a seventeen year old again. Beyond is where you go after you leave Earth. Your body stays in the other world, but your soul travels here. When you arrive, you choose what time period in your life you want to go back to. I chose to be in my seventeen year old body.

I scanned over the unfamiliar people's faces, but my eyes locked on one person. One person I actually recognized. It was her. The girl from the picture. The girl I never managed to completely get out of my head.

She was here.

I contemplated walking away and forgetting I had even seen her, but a part of me pulled me to her. I took a deep breath and strode over to where she stood talking to an unfamiliar brunette girl. I tapped on her shoulder and she whipped around to look at me, her red hair hitting my face.

"It _is_ you." I whispered, mesmerized that it was actually her. I expected her to be confused and say something to me in that edge-y voice that Joy had told me about. Instead, her eyes grew wide, mouth falling open slightly.

"You. You still remember me from that picture." She said quietly. I nodded, remembering that when you're in Beyond, you could look down on the people on Earth.

"I thought you were beautiful in the picture, but in person... You're gorgeous." I told her, honestly. She had a faltering smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"I can't believe you still remember my photo."

"I couldn't get it out of my head. There was always this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that somehow, I don't know... There was just something about you." I told her. Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded and quickly swiped them away.

"I think I can explain that." She said and grabbed my wrist. I let her lead me through groups of people and through the town until we reached a large park area. I had never seen this park.

"What is this?" I questioned, watching as people looked into wells and plunged their heads into lakes.

"This is Sight." She told me. She pointed to one of the wells and explained. "Those are looking wells. You look down into the well and it will show you whoever you want to see that's on Earth."

"Were you watching Joy when you found me looking at your picture?" I asked. Patricia nodded and pointed to the lakes where people were dunking their heads.

"And that's what I want to show you." She said and we walked to an abandoned edge of the lake. "This is the longer lake. It's named that because when you put your head underwater, it shows you what was supposed to happen to you if you had stayed on Earth."

"Can I look?" I asked. Patricia nodded, motioning for me to take a look. I took a deep breath and plunged my head underwater. I waited for a moment, but all I saw was blackness. I came back up from the water and saw Patricia studying me.

"I didn't see anything." I told her. "Why didn't I see anything?"

"I didn't think you would. It's because you're meant to be here."

"I'm _meant _to be dead?"

"No. You're meant to be with me, dufus." She said, obviously uncomfortable to be telling me this. "This is what I see when I look underwater."

She waved her hand through the water and then motioned for me to look. Uneasily, I plunged my head into the water. I was instantly looking down on a scene from Anubis House.

"_Patricia!" I called as I ran over to where she was getting into a cab. She groaned and leaned against the cab's door._

"_What do you want, Slimeball?" _

"_Another chance." I told her. She shook her head and scoffed at me.  
_

_"No. Now let me leave, I need to go into town."_

"_Please, Patricia. I'm begging you." I said, reaching a hand to catch her wrist. "One more chance. I know I screwed up by kissing Piper, but come on- I didn't even know you had a twin!" _

_Patricia sighed, pursing her lips. "This is your last chance, dufus, and I mean it."_

"_Thank you." I exclaimed and pulled her to me, crushing her lips with mine. I could feel the grin on her lips as we kissed. _

"_Are you getting in the cab or not?" The driver yelled, making us pull apart. Patricia shook her head no and slammed the car door. _

"_I'll go into town another time."_

The scene ended and I popped my head out of the water.

"That was the cab you died in." I said, instantly understanding what I saw. "I was supposed to save you, but I came to Anubis late."

"You were supposed to do a lot more than just save me." Patricia laughed, as if this was some sort of inside joke. I sat there puzzled until her laughter stopped. "Eddie, you were supposed to marry me."

"And I don't see anything underwater because I'm finally here with you. Where I'm supposed to be." I said slowly, putting the pieces together.

"Look who's catching on." Patricia teased.

"How long do we stay in Beyond?"

"Beyond is eternal. We stay here forever, having eternal youth."

"So you're telling me that I have eternity to be with you and put things how they were meant to be."

"Well, it's not really mandatory, but-"

"Deal." I interrupted.

"What do you mean, Deal?"

"I mean, that sounds like a plan. You must be pretty great if even when I was alive I couldn't get you out of my head, so I want to get to know you now. I want an eternity to get to know you and fall for you like I was supposed to." I told her, cutting to the chase. Patricia held the tears in her eyes and a soft smile played on her lips as she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE? I'm sorry, that was horrible. I had a good idea in my head, but on paper it fell apart. Please don't throw digital rocks at me. I'M SORRY, OKAY?**


End file.
